


Intergalactic Iron Chef, Take One.

by snowynight



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Cake or Death Challenge, Crack, Don't Have to Know Canon, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was not everyday your baking skill ensues the future survival of your planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intergalactic Iron Chef, Take One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



It was not every day a god-like alien summons you to another dimension, and it was not everyday your baking skill ensues the future survival of your planet. It was a Thursday again, Steve thought with resignation, as he stirred together the flour, sugar, cocoa, baking powder and baking soda.

Tony commented when he was stirring the chocolate mixture in the pan. "I never thought you'd be so good at baking,"

"Baking is a basic skill. How is your chocolate... chantilly?" And of all the people allowed to help him, he was stuck with Tony. Javis would be a godsend. Steve thought almost guiltily.

""It is in good hand," Tony assured him. Steve wasn't so sure. He had seen the smoke.

After stirring the mixture, Steve mixed the oil, milk, eggs, and vanilla until it was smooth. Tony was amused at his simple old fashioned recipe, but Steve knew that simple was good. He didn't trust himself to do something too complicated, like what Tony suggested. Captain America might be said to be the epitome of human perfection, but Steve Rogers definitely didn't trust himself with things too fancy. Besides, the recipe was good.

He stirred in the hot coffee (the best, roasted with Tony's pet coffee machine), spread evenly into the prepared pan and baked it in the oven.

Finally, Tony said with a cheer, "Done now," Steve eyed the product and it looked like chocolate lava.

"Tried some," Tony urged. Steve didn't want to disappoint him and he took a spoon to take some. It was surprisingly good, and Steve licked the spoon clean. Tony looked at Steve wide-eyed, making Steve self-conscious.

Steve said, "It's good."

"I tell you. With my brain and your brawn, we can conquer the intergalactic Iron Chef contest," Tony said.

"Don't call it that," Steve mildly objected, "It wasn't actually..."

"What will you call when a big mean alien appeared and demanded a baking contest? Iron chef."

"You're influenced too much by Peter." Steve said with a smile, "Let's put you cantily in the fridge. We can pour it on the cake when the baking is finished. Then we can serve it to the Beyonder."

Tony replied his smile, "Sounds a good deal."


End file.
